Prince Charming (Shrek)
Prince Charming is the secondary antagonist of Shrek 2 and love rival of Shrek over Princess Fiona's affections. Then he becomes the main antagonist of Shrek the Third. He is the son of the Fairy Godmother. He is voiced by Rupert Everett. Shrek 2 Charming narrates his story at the beginning. He travels to the Dragon's castle where Princess Fiona was originally imprisoned. The Big Bad Wolf is taken to sleep in Fiona's tower and informs Charming that Fiona is on her honeymoon with Shrek. Charming informs his mother about Shrek with Fiona, and the Fairy Godmother wants her son to marry Fiona so that Charming can become king. After learning that Shrek, Donkey, and Puss stole the "Happily Ever After" potion, he took advantage of the situation by impersonating Shrek. At the ball, he attempted to kiss Fiona as they danced, but was interrupted by Shrek and the others. In the end, Charming and Fiona kissed, but, Fiona head-butted Prince Charming, knocking him out. However, Charming threw the wand back to his mother. At the end, Charming is forced to dance with Doris. Shrek the Third Charming was being mocked by the people in a theater. He then walked outside, crying for his now lost mother. Then, Charming began to vow that he will be the rightful king of Far Far Away. After learning about King Harold's death, he goes to the Poison Apple. He then convinced the other villians to work together for their own happily ever after. Later on, Charming and the villains invaded Far Far away and took over. At one point in the movie, Gingy insulted Charming by calling him "The King of the Stupids". When one of the pigs spilled the beans on Shrek's whereabouts, Charming ordered Captain Hook to kill the next heir of the throne, but to bring him Shrek alive. Later on, he was revealed to have started dating Rapunzel, calling her the "new queen of Far Far Away". He had Fiona, Lillian, and the princesses locked up in the dungeon. Charming planned to start a play that involved killing Shrek in front of the entire kingdom. When Shrek came in his dressing room, Charming pressed the silent alarm and had guards in with Arthur, Donkey, and Puss surrounded. As Charming about to kill Arthur, Shrek announced that he himself was next in line (though he said that to save Artie's life). During the play, as he was about kill Shrek and kept singing Falsetto-style, Shrek stalled him by making insulting jokes that amused the audience, even Captain Hook. In the end, Charming tried to kill Arthur once and for all for turning the villains good. However, he was defeated by Shrek after he tried to stab him. Afterwards, Dragon knocks over the prop tower with her tail, which lands atop Charming, whether he survives is unknown (but very unlikely). Trivia *In Shrek Forever After, Fiona had to free herself from the tower, what means Prince Charming failed to free her. External Links *Prince Charming (Shrek) - Villains Wiki Category:Cartoon Love Rivals Category:Male Love Rivals Category:Villainous Love Rivals Category:Humans Category:Deceased Love Rivals Category:Movie Love Rivals Category:Wealthy Love Rivals Category:Love rivals who aren't the main antagonists